


Dämonenstunde

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [35]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, c!Thiel, h!Boerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ep zu Die chinesische Prinzessin. (Und gehört ins selbe Universum wie <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186655">"Erschöpfung"</a>)</p><p>  <i>„Ich wollte mich eigentlich noch bei Ihnen bedanken“, sagt Boerne, als alles schon Tage vorbei ist.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dämonenstunde

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Fluff – Umarmung  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, h/c, Fluff  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Ist das noch Fluff oder nur merkwürdig und OOC? Auf jeden Fall ist es arg kitschig geworden …

***

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich noch bei Ihnen bedanken“, sagt Boerne, als alles schon Tage vorbei ist. Thiel schaut ihn überrascht an. Daß Boerne ihn zu nachtschlafender Zeit aus dem Bett klingelt, ist ja nichts neues, aber bedankt hat er sich um die Uhrzeit noch nie. Immerhin schafft er es, obwohl er gerade aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wurde, zuzuordnen, wovon Boerne überhaupt redet. Was, wenn er ehrlich ist, nicht weiter schwer ist – auch wenn es einige Tage her ist, ist die Sache mit Songma und überhaupt diese ganze Geschichte mit Boerne immer noch ständig in seinem Kopf. Verschlafen sucht er nach einer passenden Antwort und landet schließlich bei der zugegebenermaßen ziemlich nichtssagenden Variante „Das ist mein Job.“

Jetzt sieht Boerne überrascht aus. „Mich zu umarmen?“

„Was?“ Hat er irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt?

„Im Krankenhaus, nach … nach der Nacht, in der Songma ermordet wurde. Sie haben gesagt, daß alles wieder gut wird.“

Er erinnert sich genau, daß er das nicht getan hat, aber es braucht einiges an Überzeugungskraft, bis Boerne ihm glaubt, daß er sich das nur eingebildet hat. Thiel ist erleichtert, als ihm das endlich gelungen ist, aber dann sieht er Boerne an und fühlt sich plötzlich ziemlich schäbig.

Er will etwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber Boerne kommt ihm zuvor. „Anscheinend habe ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unter den Folgen der Intoxikation gelitten.“

„Boerne, ich –“

„Es war mir nicht klar, daß ich auch an dem Morgen noch Realität und Einbildung vermischt habe.“

Boerne weicht seinem Blick aus, während Thiel sich fragt, was das zu bedeuten hat, daß Boerne sich so etwas einbildet. Und dann sagt er „Wollen Sie nicht reinkommen?“, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt. Und weil er das in letzter Zeit immer sagt, wenn Boerne bei ihm klingelt, egal um welche Uhrzeit; weil es das wenigste ist, was er tun kann.

***

Boerne sieht ihn so merkwürdig an, daß er das Gefühl hat, sich verteidigen zu müssen. „Was?“

„Kamillentee? Ist das Ihr Ernst?“

Er hat es schon mit Kaffee versucht – keine gute Idee, mitten in der Nacht -, und auch mit Wein, aber die Flasche haben sie vorletzte Nacht geleert und sowieso ist es vielleicht nicht das beste, wenn Boerne im Moment so viel trinkt. Und das ist nun mal der einzige Sorte Tee, die er im Haus hat. „Besser als Bier mitten in der Nacht. Und außerdem sind Sie –“

„– _nicht_ krank.“ Boerne schüttelt den Kopf und es sieht aus, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber dann greift er doch nur nach der Teetasse und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Und?“

„Heiß.“ Boerne stellt die Tasse wieder ab. „Und scheußlich. Aber vor allem heiß.“

Wieso muß man überhaupt etwas trinken? Aber irgendwas müssen sie ja tun, wenn sie jetzt hier in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen um halb vier in der Nacht. Zuletzt haben sie meistens Schach gespielt, außer in der ersten Nacht, nachdem Boerne wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Da waren sie beide zu müde, um irgendetwas zu tun. Zu trinken. Oder zu reden.

***

„Hätten Sie wohl etwas dagegen, wenn ich diese Episode weiterhin so in Erinnerung behalte, wie ich sie bisher in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn das offensichtlich an einigen Punkten von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen abweicht?“ Der Satz kommt so unvermittelt, als Thiel gerade tief in Gedanken versunken ist – oder vielleicht auch schon wieder halb weggedöst, wer weiß das schon so genau um diese Uhrzeit – und ist so verschachtelt, daß er einige Sekunden braucht, um den Inhalt zu verstehen. Zum Glück kann er sich gerade noch bremsen, bevor er „Hä?“ fragt und von Boerne zum wiederholten Mal belehrt wird, daß das „Wie bitte?“ heißt. Stattdessen nimmt er einen weiteren Schluck Tee, um Zeit zu schinden, und fragt sich, wieso Boerne dafür seine Erlaubnis braucht.

„Thiel?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?“

Boerne wirkt geradezu lächerlich erleichtert, und alles wegen einer imaginären Umarmung. Manchmal versteht er wirklich nicht, was im Kopf seines Kollegen vor sich geht. Aber weil ihn nach wie vor jede Nacht dieselben Bilder verfolgen – Songmas Leiche in der Rechtsmedizin, Boerne, zusammengesunken und mit leerem Blick im Krankenhaus, Boerne, der mit zitternden Händen das Bild eines chinesischen Verdächtigen hält und es anstarrt, als könnte er die Erinnerung erzwingen, Boerne, der abgeführt wird und geht, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen – ist ihm alles recht, egal wie absurd, wenn es dem anderen dadurch nur besser geht.

Boerne leert mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung die Tasse und verzieht das Gesicht. „Der ist sogar noch scheußlicher, wenn er kalt wird.“

Thiel muß lächeln, obwohl ihm gar nicht zum Lachen zumute ist. Aber es ist schön, wenn Boerne wenigstens für einen Moment wieder so wirkt wie früher. Und dann steht Boerne auf und sagt: „Dann sollte ich Sie mal lieber wieder schlafen lassen.“ Thiel nickt – im Gegensatz zu Boerne, der noch krankgeschrieben ist, muß er schon in wenigen Stunden zur Arbeit – und steht auf, um seinen Nachbarn zur Tür zu begleiten. Das hat er früher nie getan, aber in der letzten Zeit hat er das Bedürfnis zu sehen, daß Boerne sicher in seiner Wohnung ankommt. Er weiß auch nicht genau warum, vielleicht hat diese Geschichte doch auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen.

Normalerweise geht Boerne einfach wieder, aber diesmal bleibt er in der Tür stehen und sieht ihn an.

„Danke.“

Er weiß nicht genau, worauf sich das jetzt bezieht – darauf, daß er Songmas Mörder gefunden hat, oder darauf, daß er Boerne gesagt hat, daß er die Dinge so in Erinnerung behalten kann wie er will, oder vielleicht auch darauf, daß er seine Tür immer wieder öffnet. Aber das ist eigentlich auch egal, denn er weiß sowieso nicht, was er antworten soll, und deshalb berührt er nur leicht Boernes Arm und sagt „Schlafen Sie gut.“

Er liegt schon wieder im Bett als ihm auffällt, daß er Boerne zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hat lächeln sehen.

* Fin *


End file.
